So Young
by Soap0peraDiva
Summary: MArissa's pregnant with Ryan's child, but Ryan is in chino with a preganat Theresa. Marissa doesnt tell ryan about the baby. Summer could also be pregant,but with seths child. RM and SS. read and review.
1. Default Chapter

The Cooper house.  
  
SUmmer: Coope, you home( she heres crying from the bathroom) Coope is that you( She opens the door)  
  
MArissa: ( she looks up) SUmmer.  
  
Summer: COope , whats wrong.  
  
Marissa: Everything  
  
Summer: Care to elaborate.  
  
MArissa: you've been hanging out with seth to much( SHe chuckles)  
  
Summer: Whats wrong.  
  
MArissa:( she ands her the stick) THats whats worng.  
  
Summer: Your pregnant. Whos the father.  
  
MArissa: Ryan.  
  
Summer: Wow hes only 17 and already has to kids.  
  
Marissa: Not helping.  
  
Summer: Well you need to go to the docter  
  
MArissa: I have an apointment an an hour.  
  
Summer: DO you want me to go with you.  
  
Marissa: Would you.  
  
SUmmer: Ovcourse, then we can go out to lunch.  
  
MArissa: ok.( marissa grabes her purse, and they hed out a door.)  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx The doctors office.  
  
LAdy: May help you.  
  
MArissa: Um yes i have an apointment.  
  
Lady: Name  
  
MArissa: MArissa COoper.  
  
Lady: If you would please take a seet in chairs, the docter will be with you in a minute.  
  
Marissa: Thanks.( her and summer, go sit down.)  
  
SUmmer: I like the name Jenna for a girl.  
  
Marissa: Ya its cute, o My god summer what am i going to do. Ryan's with Theresa. And My Parents are going to flip.  
  
Dr.Knight: Marissa Cooper.  
  
MArissa: Summer please come with me.  
  
Summer: Sure( she gets uo and goes with marissa and the docter.  
  
lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll The room  
  
Dr.Knight: SO Marissa, when did you have your last period.  
  
MArissa: Two months ago.  
  
Dr.Knight: ANy morning sickness.  
  
MArissa: Ya  
  
Dr.Knight: When did it start.  
  
Marissa: ABout a Month ago.  
  
Dr.Knight: Alright, lie down ill do an ultra sound.( marissa lies down and the docter pushes her shirt up, and puts the jelly stuff on it.)  
  
MArissa: SO am I  
  
Dr.Knight: Well it looks like you are two months pregnant.  
  
MArissa: O god.  
  
Dr.Knight: DO you no your opptions.  
  
MArissa: Yes, im going to keep the baby.  
  
Dr.Knight.: ok you can make a follow up appiontment.  
  
MArissa: Ok , thank-you( she gets up and summer follows her)  
llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll In the car.  
  
Summer: So you have a Little Atwood in side you.  
  
Marissa: ANd hes with the other chick he knocked up.  
  
Summer: Lets go to Seth's house we can ralk him into buying us lunch.  
  
Marissa: sure( the arrive and the Cohen's, they get out of the car and walk up the door)  
  
Summer: (knocks on the door seth opens it) Hey cohen( she kisses him)  
  
Seth: Hey summer, hey MArissa.  
  
Marissa: Hey.( they walk in)  
  
Summer: So do you wanna buy us lunch.  
  
Seth: Do i have a choice.  
  
Summer: No.( they walk into the kitchen, sandy and Kristen are there)  
  
Sandy: Hey girls.  
  
Marissa: hey.  
  
Summer: Hwy  
  
Kristen: So what are you to up to today.  
  
SUmmer: Seths Buying us lunch  
  
MArissa: Have you herd from Ryan.  
  
Sandy: The other day.( marissa puts her head in her hands)  
  
Kirsten: Is there something wrong, marissa  
  
Marissa: Everything, besides the fact im pregnant with ryans child.( seth walks in and heres that)  
  
Seth: WHAT.  
lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll SO how was it . Please review.  
  
COming Up.  
  
1. Could summer be pregnant to.  
  
2. Does marissa tell ryan. 


	2. Pickles and Caremel

Seth: so you mean to tell me that your pregnant with ryan's baby.  
  
Marissa: Yes, and he cant no seth. Promise me you wont tell him.  
  
Seth: But  
  
Marissa: No buts you cant tell him.  
  
Seth: fine.  
  
Summer: Cohen were hungary will you take us to the crab shack.( marissa turns neasus)  
  
Marissa: NO crab shck( she runs to the bathroom)  
  
Summer: Ok how about Wendey's  
  
Seth: sure.(marissa returns)  
  
Summer: Are you ok sweety.  
  
Marissa: on im starving. For some reason im craving pickles and caramel.  
  
Seth: Eww.  
  
Summer: Hey that my word. comon i want french fries.  
  
MArisssa: YA dipped in choclate sauce, yumm.( they all head out of the door)  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Chino  
  
Tearesa: Ryan, whats wrong( she looks at a day dreaming ryan) your thinking about her.  
  
Ryan: NO im not marissa.  
  
Thereasa: MY NAME IS THEARISA NOT MARISSA.  
  
Ryan: Im sorry, i no your name. Its just im in love with her.  
  
Thereasa:Then go back, you no this baby isnt yours.  
  
Ryan: No im gonna stay here and help riase this little girl.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Marissa: Mmm that was so good.  
  
Seth: you just ate french fries with mustard and mayo.  
  
Marissa: Seth dont get a pregnant girl mad.  
  
Summer: So have you thought of names.  
  
MArissa: I like Kiley for a girl and Kaleb for a boy  
  
Seth: I like seth for a boy and Setha for a girl  
  
Summer: Please dont name your doughter setha  
  
Marissa: I didnt plan on it.  
  
Summer: Good  
  
Marissa: Im so scared.  
  
Seth: What of the dark, we will be at my house in like ten minutes.  
  
MArissa: No of haveing this baby and doing it by myself.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx CHino  
  
Ryan's dream  
  
Ryan: come on marissa your almost there.  
  
Marissa: Ryan it hurts.  
  
Ryan: i no baby come on just one more push and are daughter will be here.( baby crys) Shes beautiful.  
  
Marissa: I love you so much.  
  
Ryan: I love you too, thank you for giving me this precoius gift.  
  
end drema  
  
Ryan's Sleeping  
  
Ryan: Marissa......Marissa.... I Love you......MArissa  
  
Thereasa: Ryan, wake up( he wakes up)  
  
Ryan: Theresa, whats worng is it the baby.  
  
Theresa: No, you were calling for marissa  
  
Ryan: Im sorry.  
  
Thereasa: Dont be you obvisly love her.  
  
Ryan: I no, im so in love with her.  
  
Thereasa: Then go back.  
  
Ryan: No, no im gonna stay here. mariisa will move on.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
sory for the delay, my comp has been acting up. Please review.  
  
Coming up  
  
Marissa finds out the sex of the baby.  
  
Summer's pregnant  
  
WIll someone tell ryan marissa is pregnant. 


	3. Dizzy

Summer's car  
  
Summer: im so exited, i hope its a girl, she can be popular and sluts like us  
  
MArissa: My daughter is not gonna be a slut.  
  
Summer: Sure, o were here.( they get out of the car)  
  
The docters office.  
  
Docter knight: Marissa, how have you been  
  
MArissa: Sick.  
  
Dr.Knight: well thats normal, so do you want to no the sex of the baby.  
  
Summer: Yes.  
  
Marissa: Ya.( he put the jelly stuff on her stomach)  
  
Dr:K: well it looks like a girl  
  
Summer: YAY, omg shes gonna be a cheerleader, im gonna spiler her rotten, yay im so exited( she gets dizzy)  
  
Dr.K; Ma'am are you ok  
  
Summer: Ya just a little nasus, and my back kinda hurts.  
  
Dr.K: Have you missed your period.  
  
Summer: only by a week.  
  
Dr.K: are you sexualy active.  
  
Summer:yes  
  
Dr.K do you mind if i run some tests.  
  
Summer: sure.  
  
Dr.K: ok im gonna take some blood and them ill put a rush on the tests and ill call you.  
  
Summer: ok  
  
MArissa: you ready  
  
Summer: Ya.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
On the way to the car  
  
MarissaL I cant belive im pregnant, and you might be to.( holly over hears)  
  
Holly: (whhipers) so your pregant huh, this should make some pretty good gossip.  
  
Summer: Cohen is gonna flip. if i am hes gonna be like my shadow, which hes al ready is.( her cell rings) Hello  
  
Dr.k; summer this is Dr.Knight, umm i got your tests back, i no pretty fast, but im happy to tell you your 10 weeks pregnant.  
  
Summer: Thank you( she hangs the phone up)  
  
Marissa: So  
  
Summer: im 10 weeks pregnant.  
  
Marissa: O my god you have to tell seth, hes gonna be so exited.  
  
Summer: I think i might get an Abortion.  
  
MArrissa: I dont think i herd you right.  
  
Summer: im so young, and cohen hes gonna be so supportive. and  
  
MArissa:i would kill to have ryan here with me, but hes with the other girl he knocked up, so dont give me you dont want seth to be supportive.  
  
Summer: Im sorry, im just scared.  
  
MArissa: I no baby, i no, i am to. So it looks like my daughter is gonna be two moths older than yours.  
  
Summer: YA i cant belive you for and a half moths pregnant you dont look it.  
  
MArissaL why thank-you, i hope to keep it like that.  
  
Summer: well you'll be in maternity cloths befor you no it.( they arive at the Cohen's)  
  
MarissaL you ready.  
  
Summer: ya i am.( the walk into the house) Seth we need to talk.  
  
Seth: ok hold on i almost done killing this hocker on grand theft auto.  
  
Marissa: ill go talk to kirsten.( she walks out)  
  
summer: seth i got to tell ya something.  
  
Seth: ok.  
  
Summer: im sort of kinda Pregnant  
  
Seth: What, BUT WE WE WE USED PROTECTION.  
  
Summer: obvisly it didnt work for us.  
  
seth: how far along are you.  
  
Summer: 10 weeks.  
  
Seth: wow im like wow  
  
Summer: we have to tell you parents.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx so what did ya think please review.  
  
Coming up  
  
Seth and summer tell sandy and kirsten.  
  
The whole school knows marissa is pregnant.  
  
Ryan visets 


End file.
